When a thief meets a thief
by Pridaela
Summary: Amu? a thief. Ikuto? a thief. The difference? Ikuto only steal for fun while Amu steal for a real reason. What is her reason? and why haven't she found it yet? Find out in later chapters. Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1 Pinkhunter

Pridaela: _Greetings. After i read the fanfic 'Cat and Mouse' by Cuna999, i wanted to write a fanfic about thiefs =D  
I decided to have Pinkhunter as Amu's codename cause it was the name of my first World of Warcraft character and it helped me developed my plot  
There won't be any Charas in the story but i might use their names later.  
Although the story is cliche, this story is solely MINE so don't steal  
But i like to thank my best friend for helping me over my writer's blockage_

**Pridaela does not own shugo chara or any of the characters, but she does own the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Pinkhunter**

On a very dark night, there kneels a black hooded figure on a rooftop. Beside the gadgets, the person was dressed completely in black. It hides the hair, the face and helps blend into the darkness. The only thing it couldn't hide was the well developed body of a female and a pair of glowing pink orbs under the hood.  
"Are you ready?" a voice asked through a communicator.  
"I was born ready" the girl said back to the communicator on her ear. She was near the edge of the roof top looking down. It was a six story building.  
The voice on the communicator chuckled and said "Okay security going down in 5…"  
The girl stood up and took out a crossbow with a rope attached at the end of the bolt.  
"4…"  
She aimed the crossbow to a wall 5 metre away from her.  
"3…"  
She triggered the crossbow and watched the bolt fly towards the wall. Once the bolt hit though the wall the head expanded, making it unable to go back through the hole.  
"2…"  
She attached her belt to the rope and pulled to make sure it's secured.  
"1…"  
She closed her eyes and breathed in.  
"GO!"  
The girl jumped and slides down the rope as quick and quiet as possible. Once she was on the wall next to the forth story's window, she looked through it and saw two security guard walking around the floor, she took out a gun with a silencer on it and shot the window 3 times. She jumped, swung on the rope and kicked the window, smashing the glass to pieces. Once through the window, she unattached herself and ran towards the middle where a 59 carat pink diamond was on display on top of a stand. The guards shocked by the glass shattering looks toward it and saw a black figure with pink orbs under the hood.  
"It's Pinkhunter the thief!!" one of the guards who was the closest to the girl yelled  
"Quick, catch her!" the other guard yelled  
The closest guard ran towards the girl but got kicked and knocked down  
"Don't let her get away!" the guard who got knocked down yelled  
The girl grabbed the diamond and replaced it with a card. Then she turned 180 degrees around and ran towards the shattered window. The other guard tried to intercept her but she shot the guard on the knee before he could get close. The girl jumped, grabbed the rope and slid down until she landed onto the ground. Once landed, she ran towards the closest shadow and disappearing into the night.

Jumping through the night, she finally came to a stop in front of a huge mansion. She looked around then jumped onto one of the second floor's balcony and opening the balcony door. In the room, there was a white king-size bed with pink bed cover and pillows, a white dresser mirror with many cosmetic on it, a white full-size mirror, two white doors, one to a large walk-in wardrobe and the other to the rest of the house. Once inside, she closed the balcony door and pulled the white curtain to cover the door. Then she turned around, walked towards the white dresser mirror and pulled back the hood, showing her shoulder-length bubblegum pink hair. Once she is in front of the mirror, she reached up and took out her contacts showing yellow topaz eyes. The girl picked up a hairbrush and started brushing her hair.  
Suddenly one of the doors slam open and there stood a short girl with yellow-orange eyes, long wavy blonde hair down to her bum with a black bow on the top of her hair, dressed in a white silky knee-length dress.  
"Mission complete?" the short girl asked.  
"Of course, who do you think you are talking to Rima?" the pink haired girl replied without turning around.  
The short girl Rima sighed and said "Amu Hinamori a.k.a Pinkhunter the thief who never failed at stealing pink diamonds"  
"Yep, now let's check if this is the one" Amu said smiling, and then took out the pink diamond from her pocket.  
Rima and Amu walked down the hall, down the staircase then to a large living room in the middle of the first floor mansion. The living room had a huge 100 inch built-in wall television, a long semi-cycle orange sofa; a couple of paintings on the wall and the floor were covered by orange and black checkers. Amu walked over to the wall and pushed one of the painting aside. On the wall were a security-like device where a card can be swiped and a screen with the words '_swipe to unlock_'. Amu took out a pink card that was hanging on her neck and swiped the device. The device then open with an eye scanner popping out, Amu bend over to let her eye get scanned, in seconds the device made a sound "_Access accepted, door opening"  
_There was a clicked then the ground on Amu's left side started to move downwards each time stopping to form a step and when it stopped, there was a staircase going down into the dark. Amu walked down first followed by Rima, when Amu reached the ground, the room lights up and a door was in front of Amu. On the left was a number pad, Amu pressed a couple of numbers in and the stair went up to form a floor again. Then she continued to press more numbers in and the door in front of her opened, leading her to a room full of weapons and gadgets on the wall, tables with many materials, a built-in wall safe on a far corner and a table with a microscope on it. Amu gave the pink diamond to Rima then she moved aside for her friend to walk to the microscope. Rima put the pink diamond under the scope and went to study it.

~back to the jewellery store~

*flash* *flash*  
The store is now filled with the police who are taking photos of the crime scene, talking to the guards who were suppose to protect the store and checking for any evidence. One person who wasn't a police or a guard was walking towards the centre of the room where the pink diamond once was on display. He had dark green hair where the fringe was chin-length, pushed to the side, but the side and back was ear-length; he wore glasses in front of his greenish blue eyes, a black suit that was neatly worn like it was just iron. Although he was young, he showed confidence and superiority over the whole situation. One of the police saw him and walked up to him "Ah detective Kairi Sanjo, glad you could make it"  
The said detective only nodded and stood in front of the stand. He picked up the card and read it

_Pinkhunter is still on the hunt until she finds her diamond._

Kairi sighed and turn towards the police, "Was there no security?"  
"No, there was security cameras, lasers and two guards on each floor guarding the store but the security was hacked and shut down, the guards on this floor was either knocked down or got shot on the leg" the police replied  
Kairi sighed again and went into deep thoughts. He was one of the top detectives in the world, he was so capable that he help solves many difficult cases and capturing many criminals, but here he is, couldn't even find anything about the mysterious thief. This thief was good, very good, probably one of the top thief in history. It was supposed to be easy, glowing pink eyes females are very rare but not one of them is under suspicion. _Unless they are contacts_ Kairi thought then sighed, _if that's the case then we got nothing.  
_

~mansion's secret room~

Amu was leaning on a wall watching her friend still looking through the microscope. Rima finally stood up and sighed.  
"Well?" Amu asked, hoping it was the right diamond  
"No, it's another normal expensive pink diamond" Rima said sadly

**~end of first chapter~

* * *

**

Pridaela: Y_ay, chapter 1 finish. What do you guys think?_

Amu: _i'm a thief?_

Pridaela:_ Yep!_

Amu:_ That's awesome!_

Ikuto:_ where am I?_

Pridaela:_ Next chapter =P_

Ikuto: _Dammit_


	2. Chapter 2 Black Lynx

Pridaela:_ Okay i lied, chapter 2 is up, it's seems like i had time to write the chapter but soon i won't have time because uni is starting soon. After that, god knows when i will update. Just a note, i didn't proof read it 10 times because i want to know what you guys think.  
_

Ikuto:_So what's up with the pink diamond?_

Pridaela: _You ain't going to find out until later =P_

Amu: _But shouldn't i be told?_

Pridaela: _NO! You'll find out eventually. Just let the bloody chapter begin!_

Amu and Ikuto: **_Fine, Pridaela doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters but the story is hers!_**

* * *

_*Previously*  
~mansion's secret room~  
Amu was leaning on a wall watching her friend still looking through the microscope. Rima finally stood up and sighed.  
"Well?" Amu asked, hoping it was the right diamond  
"No, it's another normal pink diamond" Rima said sadly_

**Chapter 2: Black Lynx**

"Dammit, this is the twelfth one and pink diamonds are bloody rare to find so how come we still haven't found it?" Amu exclaimed angrily  
"Well since the diamonds are rare and your have stole twelve already, there can't be many left" Rima said calmly.  
"What if the people who stole it, didn't sell it?" Amu said pacing around the room "if that's the case, how on earth are we going to find it?"  
"I know you want to find it, but pacing around like this isn't going to help" Rima said assuring her friend "we'll find it eventually"  
Amu looks at her friend, then sigh "You're right, sorry about this, it's…just that…"  
"I know" Rima said with sadness in her eyes, "let's continue our talk tomorrow, you should be tired now"  
Amu smiled weakly and nodded then walked out of the secret room. Rima just stood where she was as she watches her friend head back to her room then sigh, "It's been 8 years since then, if only it didn't happen, to watch her like this hurts my heart" Rima said before picking up the pink diamond, she then went across the room to a built-in wall safe. She unlocked the safe, dropped the diamond where the rest of them are then closed and locked it up. She looked around the room then walked out of the secret room, locked the secret staircase and went to bed.

**~~On another side of the city~~**

A young man was looking down through the second floor window of a huge mansion. He had a childish face with short blond hair and a pair of reddish violet eyes. He wore a black suit and a communicator on his left ear.  
In the same room, there were six other police officers with AR – 15 semi-automatics rifle and each of them was wearing a police uniform. One of them walks up to the blond man and said, "Detective Tadase Hotori, there's 5 minutes before 12"  
The said detective Tadase nodded then turned towards the police officer and said, "Okay, get into position"  
The police officer nodded then walked back to the others and told them the command.  
Although Tadase looked childish, he didn't act like one. He wore a serious expression and had a superiority aura. Tadase was in deep thoughts, thinking about what happen this morning when he arrived to work. It was 7 in the morning and when Tadase arrived to his desk, there was a card with a black cat stamped on it. Tadase picked it up and read it,

_Black Lynx is on the prowl and he's going to steal  
the original sword of King Maelgwyn,  
the dragon of the isle, at 12 tonight._

Tadase narrowed his eye and quickly alerted the head chief straight-away. After, Tadase started to plan in capturing the thief as the case was handed to him because he was the original head detective in capturing Black Lynx since the beginning.  
Tadase had the situation set up; there were several police on the roof, outside the mansion, the ground floor and the second floor. Tadase had six police officers in the same room with him and the sword.  
King Maelgwyn sword was made from steel and had dragon's wing fanned out on the bottom of the hilt and a small dragon head with rubies eye on the top. It was in the middle of the room on a display table. (A/N: Picture on my profile)  
Tadase looked at his watch and saw it was 5 seconds before the clock strike 12. Tadase breathe in and got ready whatever going to happen.  
*beep beep* *beep beep* *beep beep*  
Tadase watched went off and he quickly turned it off, waiting in silent, waiting for the black cat to show. Suddenly a voice came though the communicator, "Sir, I think I saw something moved, I'm going to inspect it"  
Tadase tap his communicator on his ear and said, "Okay, leave your communicator on"  
"Roger" the voice replied, then in a few seconds, the voiced screamed then went off.  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Tadase quickly asked through the communicator.  
In a few more seconds a husky voice came through the communicator, "It seems the game is on, let's see what you could do kid"  
Tadase who was furious being called kid yelled through the communicator, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A KID, YOU FRICKEN CAT THIEF"  
The voice chuckled and said, "Catch me and I won't ever call you a kid ever again kid" then the communicator was turned off and so is the lights in the mansion.  
Tadase was so mad, he became more alert than before and said, "Get ready, the cat thief is going to steal the sword"  
Through the communicator, Tadase could hear polices screaming before cutting off every 20 seconds. The six police officers were looking at every direction with a touch on the rifle to make sure they pinpointed every spot the thief could enter.  
After a while the communicator became quiet, Tadase was looking at the opened door waiting for the thief to enter. One of the policemen had a torch directed to the door to make sure we see everything that passed through the door. Then a man in police uniform looking injured came to view and was leaning on the door to hold him up. Tadase saw this and said, "You there, what happened?"  
The injured policeman stood back up and said, "It was Black Lynx, I was with two other guys when he came out and attacked, he injured me, knocked one out and was stilling battling with the other, hurry, he needs help!"  
Tadase quickly said, "Okay, you 4, come with me" as he pointed to four men then to one man and said, "you, continue to watch, if the cat thief comes in, shoot him and you go help the injured police officer" as he pointed to the last man.  
Tadase and four other guards ran out of the door and towards where the injured man came from. Once a body came to view, the group slowed down and looked around. There were two bodies next to each other, Tadase kneeled down and felt the pulse of one the body, _the man was unconscious_. A police officer called out, Tadase and the others walked to him and looked down at what he pointed. It was a body with no clothes except his boxers and a t-shirt. Another police officer swore and said, "I know him, that's a fellow police officer"  
Then Tadase swore and called out, "Shit, that man was a fake, he was the real Black Lynx, hurry we must go back to that room!!"  
Tadase who didn't have a rifle was able to run faster than the other four and got to the room first. In the room; two bodies was on the ground, the sword missing from display and a figure by a broken window looking at Tadase. The figure wore a dark blue sleeveless tight shirt that comes half way down his chest with a belt around the bottom of the shirt and a cross in the middle of his chest, dark blue tight pants with a belt around his waist and a long black leather ribbon tied on one knees loosely to the other knee with the rest hanging, dark blue gloves from mid- shoulder and elbow down to the hand but not covering the fingers with a thin belt around the top of the glove, sharp metal claws tied on the top of his hands, dark blue cat ears on top of dark midnight blue hair with a pair of purplish-blue eyes and a long thin cat tail that sometimes moves around. On his back strapped was the sword. (A/N: picture of Ikuto in profile)  
Tadase glared at the man and hissed, "Black Lynx, you sneaky cat thief"  
The said thief Black Lynx grinned and said, "Better luck next time kid" then turned around and jumped out the window. Tadase ran towards the window and just saw the thief landed on the ground like a cat, turned and gave a smirked before jumping; Tadase just swore as the thief jumped onto a tree and disappeared into the midnight darkness. The rest of the police officers finally have reached the room, then seeing the situation they started to check the bodies of the fallen comrades. One of them walked up to Tadase and said, "Where's Black Lynx sir?  
Tadase didn't bother looking towards the man as he furiously said, "Gone, disappeared into the bloody darkness of the trees"  
Knowing that the detective wouldn't be in the mood for a while, the officer stayed silent and bowed before turning towards his group.

**~~On top of buildings~~**

In the darkness, the cat thief jumped from buildings to buildings until he reached a mansion with the letters TSUKIYOMI on the top of the front doors. The thief unlocked the door, went in, locked the door, walked up the stairs, turned left and went into the second room on the right. The second the thief opened the door, a figure screamed "IKUTO" before trying to jump on him.

**~End of chapter~**

* * *

Pridaela: _So what do you think?_

Ikuto: _There's not much about me. i thought this chapter would be about me!_

Pridaela: _Yeah well, I wanted to make you cunning, it isn't easy to make you cunning if i know what you are doing_

Ikuto: _Not good enough!_

Pridaela: _You continue to complain and I will make Amu throw a dagger through your throat !_

*Ikuto went silent*  
Amu:_ Yes, Do it! Let me throw the dagger!  
*_Ikuto looked at Amu with sad cat eyes*  
Amu: _Err..._*stiffen up*_  
*_Ikuto pounce on Amu_*_

Pridaela: _Okay then, ignore me why don't you =.= Anyway, give me reviews! They give me encouragement in writing =D_


	3. Chapter 3 Next target!

**Pridaela**: _Okay, i was mind blocked 4 times writing this chapter so you better like it_****

Ikuto: _So do i meet Amu in this chapter?_****

Pridaela: _If i tell you, i have to kill you_

**Ikuto: **_What?! No thank you_

**Am****u: **_Tell him, he wants to know so badly he's denying it!_

**Ikuto: **_WHAT?!?!_

**Pridaela: **_Look, just read the damn chapter and you'll find out_

**Amu and Ikuto: _Alright, Pridaela doesn't own Shugo Chara or the character but she owns the story!_**

**  


* * *

**

_~previously~  
In the darkness, the cat thief jumped from buildings to buildings until he reached a mansion with the letters TSUKIYOMI on the top of the front doors. The thief unlocked the door, went in, locked the door, walked up the stairs, turned left and went into the second room on the right. The second the thief opened the door, a figure screamed "IKUTO" before trying to jump on him._

**  
Chapter 3: Pinkhunter's and Black Lynx's next target  
**

Ikuto, the thief who was about to get jumped on, dodged then he flicked on the lights to see a blond female on the ground. The thief crossed his arm, leaned on the door frame and said, "Utau, what are you doing?"  
The said girl Utau stood up and brushed her hair aside. She had long blond hair down to her knee tied up in two pigtails and had a pair of purple eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with white trim on the sleeve and the middle of the shirt, white jeans, a black chocker with white trim, a necklace with a cross on it and a black watch on her left wrist. Utau straighten her clothes then looked at Ikuto and said, "Can't I hug my favourite brother?"  
"No, you got your boyfriend Kukai to hug" Ikuto replied annoyed  
"So?" Utau asked, "You are my only family left, can't I care about you?"  
"You can care but you don't have to jump on me, you're not light, you know" Ikuto replied irritated, his tail thrashing left and right  
"I am not fat!!" Utau said angrily, then calm down and said, "I see you are using the ears and tail, they really do move the way you feel"  
"Mhmm" Ikuto confirmed  
"Anyway, did you steal whatever you were going to steal?" Utau asked,  
Ikuto unstrapped the sword on his back, holding it up and said, "Yep, easily" then threw it on his dark blue king-size bed.  
"Great…so what's next?" Utau asked, not caring about the sword  
"Next, you're going to leave me alone and I'm going to sleep, Night" Ikuto said before closing the door before Utau start sulking. Utau pouted then walked to her room which was across to her brothers and went to bed.  
Ikuto turned and looked around the room. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a bookshelf to the left, a wardrobe, a full-size mirror in the corner of the room and a door to the right. Ikuto sighed then walked to the wardrobe, grabbed some clothes, walked to the bed, picked up the sword, walked to the bookshelf and moved a book. The bookshelf shifted to the right to show a device with a red lit up hand scan and a small slot in front of a metal door, Ikuto took out a tag from his neck and put it into the slot, the hand scan lit up green then Ikuto put his hand on the scan. The device scan the hand then clicked, the door starts to open to lead staircase down to the first floor then Ikuto walked down the stairs in the dark. When he reached the ground, the whole room lit up and the door behind him closed. The room had a wardrobe on the right, a computer with lots of monitors, another door that leads to a weapon room and a pile of stolen items in the corner. Ikuto walked over to the pile and dropped the sword on top, then walked to the wardrobe and opened it. It was empty with slots. Ikuto took off his ears, tail and put it in the top of the wardrobe, and then he stripped the rest of his clothes and put it in there as well. Ikuto then put on the clothes he got from the wardrobe upstairs then walked back up the stairs, tapped a button on the wall, the doors opened, Ikuto went into his room, moved a book, the bookshelf went back to where it was and then Ikuto feel asleep on the bed.

**~In the morning at Rima's mansion~**

Amu was in the kitchen making breakfast while Rima was on the breakfast table watching TV on the wall. On the TV was the news about the break-ins. "Late last night around 11 o'clock at the Seiyo Jewellery store, the thief Pinkhunter stole another pink diamond, Detective Kairi Sanjo, head detective of this investigation, claims this to be the twelfth one and asked that anyone who now owns a pink diamond will contact the detective in helping to capture the thief."  
"Wow, they only started to guard the diamonds with police now?" Rima said to no one in particular but Amu heard  
"They're probably busy watching football, lazy butch" Amu replied to her friend, Rima agreed then they continue to listen to the news.  
"Later last night at midnight, the thief Black Lynx stole yet another artefact, this time it's the King Maelgwyn's sword, Detective Tadase Hotori, head detective of capturing Black Lynx, has failed to capture once again…"  
"They really do suck don't they?" Amu asked  
"Definitely, how hard is it to capture a thief who tells you when and what they are stealing?" Rima replied with a bored expression then changed the subject, "Let's go watch a comedy show"  
"Sure…" Amu replied unwillingly.

**~At Tsukiyomi's Mansion~**

Ikuto was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Utau was running around the house to make sure she looks fine, after she ran passed the kitchen the seventh time, Ikuto sighed and said, "You look fine; Kukai doesn't care about appearance, only you do" loud enough for Utau to hear.  
"Yeah, but I need to keep my appearance in front of everyone, a top idol must look the best no matter where she is" Utau said when she finally sat down across to her brother.  
"You are going to a ramen shop to eat ramen with Kukai, why do you need to look the best when you eat more than a normal girl?" Ikuto asked  
"I just eat as much as I want to eat. If I get stronger physically, then so will my voice" Utau replied with a shrug  
"I think there is a difference between eating enough and eating too much" Ikuto smirked before receiving a glare by Utau.  
The door bell went off and Utau walked off to greet the visitor. There stood a man with sandy brown hair and a pair of lime green eyes wearing a blue t-shirt, short white pants and a pair of brown runners. The man smiled smugly and said, "Don't you look lovely today princess"  
Utau blushed then quickly put an angry expression on and said, "Don't call me a princess or I'll stomp on you"  
Ikuto who followed Utau chuckled and said, "You should be scared Kukai, she gained some weight lately and you shouldn't call her a princess, after all, she doesn't act like one and she eats more than one"  
Utau turned around and glared at her brother while Kukai came in and greeted Ikuto, "Yo, how's been?"  
"Not bad, my sister tried to jump on me and nearly killed me last night" Ikuto replied with a shrugged.  
Kukai chuckled while Utau crossed her arms and continue to glare at her brother. After Kukai stopped laughing he asked "So do you want to come eat ramen with us, there's a ramen eating challenge today"  
"Challenge? Are you picking a fight with me?" Utau said, with fire in her eyes, "Are you saying I can't even challenge you so you want to bring my brother along?"  
"Oho! You figured it out didja?" Kukai said with a glint in his eye, "Ikuto?"  
"Nah, I'm alright, I'll lose against her even if I were starved for a week" Ikuto replied  
"Shut up! Let's go Kukai" Utau said before dragging her boyfriend outside. Kukai just turned and said, "See ya later man" before racing Utau to the ramen shop.

Once Utau and Kukai were out of sight, Ikuto locked the door and walked to his secret room. Once he was in the room, he sat down behind the computer and turned it on. Then he went on Skype, put on a headset, typed in some number and waited for the other person to answer.  
After a while, a voice answered, "Hello, this is special agent Nagihiko Fujisaki speaking"  
"Yo Nagi! It's Ikuto, is now a good time?" Ikuto asked through the mic.  
"Oh hey Ikuto, nice job with the disguise last night, can't believe you tricked the guards and yeah, I'm free at the moment" Nagihiko replied.  
"Last night was nothing, Tadase could never catch me" Ikuto said then chuckled, "what I can't believe is that you are one of the top FBI agents and you are helping a major criminal"  
"What do you expect?" Nagihiko chuckled, "At least I get myself a private room and investigates artefact for you to steal"  
"Yeah true, so do you have any target for me?" Ikuto asked  
"Let me check" Nagihiko said before typing on the keyboard.  
"Alright" Ikuto said waiting for his friend

**~While waiting for Nagihiko to reply, Rima's mansion~  
**  
In the living, Rima was on the laptop, reading about the latest gossip while Amu was on the Xbox 360, playing Fable 2. Then Rima suddenly spoke, "Huh, there is someone this stupid to show off about receiving a pink diamond from her fiancé"  
"What? Who and how did you know?" Amu quickly pause the game  
"Saaya Yamabuki recently showed her pink diamond to her friends and words started to spread" Rima replied without looking up from her laptop  
'"Seriously, she's too egotistical" Amu said, rolling her eyes  
"Or just plain stupid, it's like asking to get stolen" Rima said  
"Yep, so start investigating on how to steal it" Amu said  
"Already on it" Rima said, clicking on her keyboard.  
Amu smiled  
**  
**

**~Back to Ikuto~**

Ikuto was playing Dragonage on the computer while waiting for his friend to reply  
"Okay, I got something" Nagihiko finally said through the mic  
"Great, what is it?" Ikuto said, sitting back up  
"'Portrait of Dr. Gachet', is one of the most revered painting by Dutch artist Vincent van Gogh, it was recently bought for a wedding gift for $134.6 million"  
"Alright, time to send a card to the police" Ikuto smirked, "So who's wedding are we crashing?"  
"Seiichiro Suzuki, the top businessman in the world and Saaya Yamabuki, the daughter of a very rich family"

**~end of chapter 3~**

* * *

**Pridaela: **_Yay, they meet in next chapter_

**Ikuto: **_Why can't we meet now? *pout*_

**Pridaela: **_Because you ate my cake_

**Ikuto: **_...No...that was Tadase..._

**Pridaela: **_Right *rolls eye*_

**Amu**: _So how old are we?_****

Ikuto: _Why don't you guess my age?_****

Pridaela singing in a melody:_you must be 18, how could you not? You can't be in High school, you're just too hot!_**  
Amu and Ikuto**: O.O**  
Pridaela**: _What? Internet relationship by MC Lars_**  
*Amu and Ikuto continue to stare*  
Pridaela: **_Geez you suck, you guys have finished high school since Tadase and Kairi are detectives, Anyway REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!  
_


	4. RANDOM

**Pridaela: _okay, this is a random chapter i was forced to put up by my best friend, i was stuck writing the start of chapter 4 and...she decided to write a crazy start....  
It made me laugh but to you guys, probably scary.  
So warning, if you decided to read this, please do not report me for insanity or anything else.  
I am SANE  
Probably...  
Just a note, my friend never watched or read shugo chara but she likes MY story =)  
and another note, the fat girl is apparently Utau,  
Yeah, my friend is crazy but please do not report me!!!_**

* * *

**RANDOM WRITING**

The fat girl exploded. Lol. Amu was so happy because the pink diamond she had spent her life searching for was easy to locate when she searched through the splattered remains of the fat girl. "Ahhh" she said. "I am so happy to find my pink diamond, and I am pleased it works. MUAHAHAH"  
Rima gave her a scared look "wtf are you doing you nutjob! You killed the fat girl"  
"Yes, she was a good target because now I can eat ramen without her gulping it down. Seriously it was disgusting to watch her eat. She ruined my favourite ramen shop."  
"True, but I can make instant ramen for you, it's nice"  
Amu gave her a look as if to say 'you're an idiot' "YOUR INSTANT RAMEN SUCKS RIMA! I'LL BLOW YOU UP FOR SUCH CRAPPY NOODLES!"  
Rime cried, her friend had never spoken to her in such a harsh tone. She didn't like what the pink diamond had done to her friend, she had seen it be done many times before. If only Amu knew what the diamond would really do to her…

* * *

**Pridaela: ****_Thats what she wanted me to write, i have started chapter 4 but won't be finished until i have checked that my story made sense to me. Just bare with me, i've been busy xD_**

**Ikuto: **_And i thought YOU were crazy_

**Amu**_: ...your friend needs to be locked up in a white room..._

**Pridaela: **_*rolls eyes* please, i have only need to check my sanity once, the doctor said i was fine. Then he told me to take these medications and that i need to be checked up a couple of times a week. He said something was in my head and he needs to fix me up or something._

**Amu and Ikuto stares at me: **O.O

**Pridaela: **_What? anyway, write me some reviews, i feel lonely and my friend wants to know what you guys think about this..._


	5. Chapter 4 The brief Meeting

**Pridaela: **_Yay ! I finally finished this chapter !_

**Ikuto: **_Finally !!! WTF with the last update ?!?  
_

**Pridaela: **_...about that... My lovely sweet friend wanted to change the plot to something more interesting...  
_

**Amu: **_How is making me blow up Utau interesting?  
_

**Pridaela: **_Many ways, like blood and gore, how can't it be interesting__?_

**Ikuto and Amu :**O.O _i think we should leave before something happens to us_

**Pridaela: **_Don't scare the audience, anyway, let the chapter begin _

**Ikuto and Amu: _Pridaela doesn't own shugo chara or the characters but she does owned the story !!!  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: The Brief Meeting**

In the dark night, Amu was sitting on a tree outside a huge mansion's balcony. She was dressed in her black thief gear, helping her stay in the dark until the right moment. She then tapped her communicator on her ear then wait for her friend to answer.

There was a big ballroom inside the huge mansion holding the wedding dinner for Seiichiro and Saaya Suzuki. Seiichiro was celebrating with some of the top businessmen of the world while Saaya was boasting about her dress and looks to her friends.  
"You look so lovely Saaya" one of the girls near Saaya said  
"Of course I do," Saaya said as she flipped her curly red hair, "I, Saaya from the Yamabuki family, have the most astonishing appearance you will ever see, ho ho ho ho"  
By a table surrounded by many rich guys was Rima, she has the most bored expression on her face as she ignored the guys and tell them to do whatever she wants like her servants. None of them protested and it just pissed Rima even more. When a small beeping sound came from her purse, Rima stood up, smiled sweetly and said, "Excuse me gentlemen" then she walked out of the room, the guys then frown and went back to their groups to talk among themselves. Rima walked down a hall then turned left and went into a bathroom. The second she was in, she opened her purse, took out a communicator and put it on her ear. Rima then tapped the communicator to turn it on, "Hello?"  
"Rima ! Finally you answered" Amu's voice came through the communicator, "How's the party?"  
"Argh, don't ask, Saaya won't stop boasting and her laugh is pissing me off while the guys won't bloody leave me alone" Rima said while she massage her forehead  
Amu chuckled then said, "Anyway, security?"  
"All in the wedding hall, strange though" Rima said  
"How's that strange?" Amu asked, "It means I get to go in undetected"  
"I guess, just be careful, there's something not right about this…" Rima said  
"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll say this is a costume I bought" Amu said with a laugh  
"Right…anyway, I have to go back to the damn wedding, good luck" Rima said  
"Have fun with the big boys" Amu laughed  
"Bitch" Rima said before cutting off. She then put the communicator back into her purse and walked back to the ballroom, the second she entered, she got surrounded by all the guys again, asking her to be their dancing partner, _this is going to be a looong night_, Rima thought.

After Rima cut off, Amu stood up and leaped onto the second floor balcony, she landed gracefully and walked into the room. Amu looked around and saw a couple of single beds in the room, she thought**,** _one of the servants' room._ Amu walked towards the door on the other side and peeked out the door. The hallway was empty, she then gently open the door, walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. It was dark but she could see everything because her pink eye contacts gave night-visions when worn. Then she turn right, it was a long hallway with doors on either side, down several doors on her left was another hallway. Amu turned in, the hallway was short but on the other side was another hallway but between that hallway and her was a safe on her right-hand side. Amu walked down the hallway until she reached the safe, it was a small metal safe with a security pad on it. Amu opened her bag, took out a device, and then she plugged some cables into the security pad and turned the device on. The screen started to scroll through numbers, after a minute passed the safe unlocked. Amu unplugged the cables, put back the cables and the device into her bag then opened the safe. In the middle of the safe was a square pillow with a large pink diamond and many small white diamonds around it. Amu swapped the pink diamond with a card and as she tucked the diamond in her pocket, soft footsteps could be heard. Amu quickly turned her head to the left and saw two figures with flashlights, both flashed in her direction.  
"Hey you, this is the police, what are you doing?" the police officer asked in an accusing voice.  
"It looks like she's stealing something, sir" his partner stated. The first officer rolled his eyes and sighed. While they were talking, Amu quickly took a flash grenade from her belt and rolled it towards them.  
"I know that, you" he shined his torch at Amu's head but her face was still hidden under the hood, "What's your name? What are you doing here?"  
Amu closed her eyes and covered her ears as the flash grenade detonated. After that, she ran the other direction and down the hallway  
The officers dropped their flashlight and the second officer screamed, "ARGH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!!!"  
The first rubbed his eyes and tapped his communicator on his ear and yelled, "SIR! SOMEONE THREW A FLASHBANG! MY PARTNER AND I ARE DISABLED MOMENTARILY!"

Amu run down the hallway and turned into another hallway when it came to view, she kept running until she saw some lights at the end of the hallway, she looked back and saw more lights. None of them can see her yet but she got nowhere to run, the doors were locked and no windows can be sighted. Amu stepped back to a door and waited for her doom. Then suddenly the door behind her opened, grabbed her and took her in, and then the door closed shut. When the polices came to the hallway, they could only see more polices on the other end, one of them tapped their communicator and said, "Sir, we lost her"

Inside the room, the mysterious person had two hands around Amu's waist when he grabbed her into the room. Amu stood still until she couldn't hear anything outside the door, then she turned her head and said, "Thanks whoever you are but can you move your hands now"  
The hands around her waist tightens as the person chuckled and said in a husky voice, "No"  
Amu fumed and angrily said, "What do you mean no?!"  
"No, I rather stay in this position, your body feels so warm" the person said seductively into her ear  
"Eek, Let Me Go" Amu said as she struggled to get out of his grasp, "Who do you think you are?"  
"Me? I'm the sexiest cat thief, Black Lynx" he said as he purrs in her ears.  
"Stop that!" Amu blushed, but lucky for her he couldn't see it.  
"Fine, but let me see your face" he said as he bit on the back of the hood, slowly pulling it back.  
Amu quickly stood on his foot hard, and as he dropped his hands, Amu spun around and kicked him in the groin.  
"FUCK!" he gasp as fell on his knees, feeling the huge pain he haven't felt in his whole life. He looked back up and saw two pink orbs near the window.  
"I'm thankful that you saved me but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want pervert" Amu glared before turning around and jumping out the window.  
"Damn she's feisty" Ikuto said as slowly stood back up, "Hmm, Pinkhunter the thief, now let's see what you do when you become the hunted"  
Then he jumped out the window and fell into the darkness. Too busy thinking about the girl he forgot what he was suppose to do that night

"Where the fuck is that cat thief?" Tadase yelled

~end of chapter~

* * *

**Pridaela :**_ Woot !_

**Ikuto: **_You made Amu stood on my foot AND kicked my groin_

**Amu: **_You deserved it_

**Ikuto: **_Do I really ? *tackled Amu*_

**Amu: **_EEP!!_

**Pridaela: **_Anyway ! I expect reviews or i'll give up xD__  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Pridaela:** Hello again and I like to apologize for not updating for so long ! It's been like 4 months right ? Very sorry! University life is much busier then I thought not to mention i have to wake up at 5 am most of the week and 7am for the rest. God waking up is such a pain =.=

**Amu**: You forgot to mention that you had a writer block that's why it took you the whole holiday to write one chapter

**Pridaela**: ... that's cause no matter what I write, it sounded lame, it took me so many tries to get it right

**Ikuto**: Just began the damn story already, the readers doesn't need to know everything

**Pridaela**: You are just plain mean, fine. Enjoy the chapter =3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ikuto jumped off the last building and landed gracefully in front of his house. He walked in and into his room, grateful that Utau didn't jump him this time. _Honestly, it's like she's still 9 years old _he thought as he then unlocked his secret door to his base and turned on Skype on his computer.

Ring ring…ring rin..

"Hello?" Nagihiko's voice said tiredly

"Nagi! Wake up; I need you to investigate someone for me…" Ikuto said quickly

"Ikuto?" Nagi sighed, "Do you know what time it is? Shouldn't you be asleep after your theft, how did that go anyway?"

"Huh? Thef…Ah crap ! I totally forgot about that" Ikuto said as he hit himself in the head

"…You..forgot?" Nagi said surprised, "Wow, what happened there?"

"Well I bump into this girl…" Ikuto replied

"Must be some girl to grab your attention" Nagi commented

"You have no idea," Ikuto said as he rolled his eyes, "anyway; I need you to investigate her so wake up"

"Sure, this is too interesting to fall back asleep," Nagi said excited, "What's her name or what does she look like"

"Don't know, I couldn't see her face but she's.."Ikuto tries to say

"..You don't know?" Nagi interrupted, "How the hell do I invest…"

"Shut up for a minute," Ikuto growled, "As I was trying to say, she's that renowned thief called Pinkhunter"

"Pinkhunter ?" Nagihiko questioned, "She wouldn't be that troublesome thief who keeps stealing those pink diamonds would she?"

"Yep that's her, apparently there was a pink diamond at the mansion I was about to rob so she got chased around by Tadase's men, when she got stuck in a hallway, I decided to help her out but dammit, she kicked me in the groin when I tried to see her face !" Ikuto said angrily, still remembering the pain in his mention place *shiver*

"Haha, Ikuto got owned by a girl," Nagihiko chuckled, "I would have loved to see that"

"Yeah yeah, get your groin kicked and see how you like it" Ikuto grumbled

"Haha sorry, so why did you want me to investigate her" Nagihiko asked, "You didn't fall in love with her because she hurt you did you?

"Heck no, I ain't a masochist, I just want to mess her life up" Ikuto replies quickly

"Aha…" Nagihiko answered, not believing it, "Well, I'm accessing the FBI database now..*beep beep* huh?"

"What's wrong ?" Ikuto asked but there was silence on Nagihiko side

Then suddenly Nagihiko yelled, "…Oh my GOD ! How the hell did she do that ?"

"Ouch, remember you are talking on a phone, it's very close to the mic" Ikuto says as he tries to lower the volume by a bit, hoping that he didn't wake his sister up

"Huh? Sorry, it's just that I can't believe this girl infiltrated one of Easter's most security-tight building in the world and left without a trace !" Nagihiko says in awe

Ikuto paused then asked curiously "How did she do that ?"

"I don't know, the report won't say much because the owner didn't want to release this to the media so they didn't allow an investigation" Nagihiko replies, "It just says that the diamond was stolen, a Pinkhunter signed card was left in its place and the security system was possibly hacked"

Ikuto thought for a bit then said, "Well I doubt she can hack the system and steal the diamond at the same time" then he paused, "Unless she got a partner"

"Most likely," Nagihiko agreed, "Hmm I wonder who this hacker is, he or she must be amazing to hack into their system"

"Some kind of computer freak I bet" Ikuto said, "Look, you can awe them as much as you want but I want more information on the thief, not the hacker"

"Alright alright, more information on the girl the kitty loves right ?" Nagihiko chuckled

"I don't love her," Ikuto muttered, "I barely know her"

~back at Seiichiro's mansion~

Seiichiro's mansion was now full of police everywhere, every guest was being question and Rima who always has an expressionless face took the interview sighed as the police finally walked off saying 'just a little longer Miss'._ Stupid police, when can I go home, this is so boring!_ Rima thought before hearing an outburst not far from her

"THIS IS OUTRAGES !" Rima sighed and turns her head towards the outbursts and saw Saaya who was yelling at the man with blond hair, her husband who is trying to calm her down, and another police officer who is trying to reason with Saaya on the behalf of the blond hair man._ The blond hair guy seems to be in charge but I thought Detective Sanjo had green hair hmm.._ Rima thought as she decides to listen into their conversation.

"You told us that a thief was going to steal the painting I got for my husband but the diamond I got from my husband was stolen !" Saaya yelled, "Didn't you says you were going to protect our valuables ?"

"Miss, please calm down, we didn't predict another thief would come.." the police officer tries to say but gets interrupted

"How do you know it's another thief? Or are you league with the intended theft today !" Saaya accused

"Miss ! Detective Hotori is the head detective on the case Black Lynx, he would never.." the police officer defends

"Stop, it's alright" The detective next to him said, then looked directly into Saaya's eyes, "It's our fault we didn't try and predict another theft could happen as our main focus was the painting but even if we didn't ask for your full cooperation, what could you have done ?"

"Err..well" Saaya tries to say

"The thief broke the lock on the safe in just a few minutes without making any noise," he explains, "Your guards or security couldn't stop the theft either, Do you understand ?"

Saaya couldn't reply, he was right, what could she do ? Her husband Seiichiro tries to comfort her

"and it wasn't Black Lynx" Tadase continue, "The police who saw the thief describe the person as female in black clothing with a hood hiding her and glowing pink eyes"

"…Is there a thief like that ?" Seiichiro asked

"Well.." Tadase began

"That would be Pinkhunter" a voice interrupted them. They turn towards the person and saw a man with green hair wearing glasses, wearing a black suit.

"Who are you ?" Saaya glared

"Detective Kairi Sanjou," the person showing his I.D, "head detective on the case Pinkhunter"

"and how do you know the thief was Pinkhunter?" Saaya looked at the detective suspiciously

"With the way that Detective Hotori's men describe the thief and that she is well known to only steals pink diamonds," Kairi replies, "Didn't it occur to you that your pink diamond would be stolen by her, after all, this is the 13th pink diamond this year"

Saaya didn't reply and just looked away. Kairi then looked at Tadase and said, "I've talked to your director and we agreed that the two of us will be working together in catching both Black Lynx and Pinkhunter under the suspicion that they may be working together because Black Lynx did not steal what he intended" and then he walked away

Tadase slowly collect his thoughts together and turn towards Saaya, "Don't worry Saaya, we'll do whatever we can to get your diamond back," Tadase smiled at Saaya before walking in the direction of Kairi.

"Isn't this great hun ? We got two head detectives to get our pink diamond back" Seiichiro says to his wife. Saaya was dazed by the smile and couldn't hear anything that he said so she just nod.

Rima closed her eyes and thought about the situation. _Head detective Kairi Sanjou, another Head detective Tadase Hotori and possible the thief Black Lynx is going to get in our way. This just get better and better dammit._

_~end of chapter~_

_

* * *

_

**Pridaela**_: _Yes I know this chapter wasn't as interesting as the rest, but i needed to get two detective and a thief chasing Amu so this is what i came up with xD

**Ikuto: **What's up with the many spacing ?

**Pridaela**: Ah right, someone said i should have a break after someone said something

**Ikuto**: You do know that line sounds funny

**Pridaela**: Shuddup (I'm gonna make Ikuto get beat up again on the next chapter mwu hahahaha) Gimme some encouraging review and I'll speed up the next chapter ;D


End file.
